deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Brock
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Edward "Eddie" Brock is a character from Marvel Comics having been the Original Venom, Anti-Venom, and the Second Toxin before becoming Venom once again. He previously fought Bane in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE, Venom VS Bane. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far As Anti-Venom *None As Venom *Venom vs Alien *Venom vs Arachnid (Abandoned) *Arakune vs Venom *Bendy vs Venom *Venom Vs Dark Samus *Venom vs. Filia *Garnet vs. Venom *Venom vs The Joker (Abandoned) *Venom vs Killer Croc *Nightmare (Soul Calibur) vs Venom *Nightmare vs Venom *Nihilego VS Venom *Venom vs Satsuki *Venom VS SA-X *Wario VS Venom Completed Battle *'Baby vs Venom' *'Bane VS Venom' (Fanon Version) *'Venom Vs. Crona' *'Darth Maul vs. Venom' *'Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom' *'Venom vs Tatsumi' Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' As Venom *Alex Mercer (Prototype) *Bass (Mega Man) *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) *Kratos (God of War) *Lobo (DC Comics) *Lusamine (Pokemon) *Masane Amaha (Witchblade) *Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Sara Pezzini (Witchblade) *The Shredder (TMNT) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) As Anti-Venom *Jake Muller *Nemesis *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) As Toxin *None Bio Eddie Brock Jr. was a childhood friend of Peter Parker, attending Empire State University and worked as a lab assistant for Dr. Curt Conner before he was let go after the Lizard incident. Brock got a job as a reporter at the Daily Bungle, proving to be a highly talented journalist yet got fired during the Sin-Eater incident when he made grave errors and blamed Spider-Man for his mistake. Matters worsen when Brock learns that he has cancer. While at a church, praying, Brock witnesses Spider-Man tearing off an symbiote he was wearing and learns that he is Peter. At that time, sensing both his festering hate and his cancer, the symbiote bonds itself to Brock so they can exact revenge on Spider-Man as Venom. As Venom, Brock began a campaign of torment against Peter until he eventually made his peace with his former friend. At that time, the Venom symbiote leaves Brock as it deems him too sick to feed on anymore. But a chance meeting with Martin Li cured Brock of his cancer, his white blood cells absorbing the few remnants of the Venom Symbiote's cells to create a symbiote: Anti-Venom. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Host: Edward Charles Allen Brock * Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm * Weight 230 lbs/104 kg * Planet of Origin: Klyntar * Graduated from Empire State University with a BA in journalism * Has possessed over 30 hosts Powers & Abilities * Increased strength, speed, and durability * Shapeshifting * Webbing * Gliding * Decoys * Can sprout tendrils or spikes * Invisibility * Rapid healing Feats * Threw a car several blocks * Survived an exploding power plant * Defeated Spider-Man, Electro, & Juggernaut * Withstood blows from the Hulk * Held up Ferris Wheel while weakened * Eddie can bench press over 500 pounds Death Battle Info *Full Name: Edward Charles Allan "Eddie" Brock *Other Alises: Toxin, Anti-Venom *Gender: Male *Affiliations: formerly Daily Globe, FBI, agent of the Overreach Committee, partner of the Scarlet Spider, Revengers (Earth-616), Savage Six, Sinister Six, partner of Spider-Man, Symbiote Task Force, partner of Vengeance *Occupation: Vigilante; formerly reporter, homeless shelter attendant, symbiote hunter, government operative *Height: 6'3" (Variable in Symbiote form) *Weight: 230 (104 kg) lbs (Variable in Symbiote form) Powers As Anti-Venom Anti-Venom possesses all the abilities used by Venom, having the added ability to melt any part of the Venom symbiote and spawn upon physical contact. *'Superhuman Strength': Can lift over 70 tons. *'Superhuman Durability': Can resist to high-caliber bullets and is highly resistant to physical injuries. *'Superhuman Stamina': Can survive in harmful areas for long periods of time such as underwater or in toxic gases. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Can heal the host faster than a normal human healing allows. It can heal injuries and illness that even human medical care cannot such as cancer. Anti-Venom can even regenerate from a shut-gun wound to the head in seconds. *'Genetic Memory': Can use some limited psychic abilities to obtain informations from it's hosts and even other people and symbiotes simply by touch. It can however, be forced to forget informations if the symbiote is inflicted by heavy trauma. *'Offspring Detection': Is capable of psychinally detecting it's offspring, however with efforts this ability can be blocked. *'Wall-Crawling': Can climb to wall and can stick to any objects. *'Webbing Generation': Can use the symbiote in the form of tentacles and tendrils to attack or ensnare his opponents. He can also shoot symbiote-organic webs. *'Constituent-Matter Generation': can use the same substance comprising the symbiote in form of of constituent with matter and tentacles, and uses it in this method for lethal force against criminals. *'Extrasensory Perception (Spider-Sense)': Warns him from danger (faster than Spider-Man's spiders-senses do). *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense': Is able to bypass Spider-Man's spider-sense. *'Camouflage Capabilities': Can mimic the appearance of any form of clothing, can mimic other people and cammouflage with it's surroundings. *'Stretching and deforming': Can strech and deform his body. He can also increase his body. *'External Symbiote Rejection': Every time the Venom symbiote tries to fuse with Eddie Brock again, the Anti-Venom symbiote will reject it. *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation': Can manipulate his matter to strech and enlarge in order to augment his attacks. For example, he can morph his hands into blades similar to his nephew Carnage and he can create a shield. *'Impurity Sense': Can sense foreign substances within a person's body which includes symbiotes, radiations, narcotics, viruses, and other diseases. *'Internal Bodily Cleansing': Can forcelly cure the substance from the person's using antibodies produced by the symbiote. *'Spider-Power Negation': Whenever Anti-Venom is too close to Peter his powers are effectively canceled until Eddie becomes distant enough from him. *'Fire Immunity' : is immune to fire and extreme heat. *'Sonic Immunity' : shows strong resistance against sonic-blasted attacks. Current Powers as Venom *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Regenerative Healing Factor *Webbing Generation *Wall-Crawling *Offspring Detection *Genetic Memory *Extrasensory Perception (Spider-Sense) *Immunity to Spider-Mman's Spider Sense *Constituent-Matter Generation *Constituent-Matter Manipulation *Camouflage Capabilities *Stretching and deforming *Night Vision *Symbiote's memory from previous hosts *Poisonous Fangs Former Powers as Toxin *Superhuman Strength exceeding Venom & Carnage *Everything else a normal symbiote can do Abilities *Expert Reporter *Skilled Symbiote Hunter Feats *Can erase a symbiote from a host with ease or with tentacles *Far superior to Venom Flaws *Can be consumed by a native instinct to destroy other symbiotes. *The Anti-Venom symbiote killed itself purging the Spider Virus from New York As Toxin Toxin possesses the abilities of Venom and Carnage combined, this is due to it being bonded together. =Abilities= *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Reflexes *Superhuman Durability *Manipulation **Can change his hands/legs into different weapons at will *Healing Factor *Spider Sense *Regeneration =Feats= *Ripped threw Agent Venom’s torso with a piercing attack **Easily defeated Agent Venom *Tanked Agent Venom’s attacks As 2018 Venom Venom (2018) possesses venom’s abilities Powers & Abilities * Increased strength, speed, and durability * Shapeshifting * Webbing * Gliding * Decoys * Can sprout tendrils or spikes * Invisibility * Rapid healing Feats * Catched a speeding bullet and crushed it with ease * Defeated a swat team * Defeated Riot * Fought Riot without a host As Ancient Venom Ancient Venom has the same abilities of venom. But far more superior and is now Country level or Planet Powers & Abilities * Increased strength, speed, and durability * Shapeshifting * Webbing * Gliding * Decoys * Can sprout tendrils or spikes * Invisibility * Rapid healing Feats Flaws * Was easily defeated by Miles Morales Gallery EddieBrock-Bonding-and-First-Appearance.jpg|Eddie first becoming Venom. Spiderman3 grace1.jpg|Eddie Brock portrayed by Topher Grace (Spider-Man 3) 868C7657-F028-487F-A22B-633B1E091ED7.jpeg|Venom in the 2018 movie of the same name B20A2A8F-32B4-47AB-B832-FA636ABDC8EF.jpeg|Quality fan art showing Tom Holland’s Spider-Man and Tom Hardy’s Venom used and recreated from a memorable image from the comics 4A9C9FDC-38E8-41B1-B377-D15A713366D1.png|Tom Hardy’s portrayal of Eddie Brock 08BFEB28-238E-4CC9-A031-D9DB2DD18CE0.png|Venom as seen in the 2007 movie: Spider-Man 3 Venom-Phoenix-Cropped.jpg|Phoenix Force Venom Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Parasites/Symbiotes/Hosts Category:US Combatants Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sony Combatants